Spoof Thingy
by SiriusLeeBlack
Summary: A little thing that involves different characters in weird situations. There is no point and it makes no sense, even to me.
1. Who are you?

Disclaimer: I own only one of the characters, the rest are owned by others. Also, this was written when I was on tons of caffeine and little sleep. This was written by myself and my friend Minnie. Don't ask cause I don't know.  
  
There was a sudden pop and Sirius Black appeared in a white room, only there was no ceiling, floor, or walls. It was just a white space.  
  
Sirius: Bloody hell! I'll kill Snape for this one!  
  
Nickila: Harry where are you? cries NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius: What?  
  
Nickila: I stood in the middle of a fight and I was here. Who are you? smiles  
  
A door appears and another fifteen-year-old boy walks through it.  
  
Remus: What the-! Where is this? Sirius?  
  
Sirius: I blame Snape!  
  
Another girl about 18 walks in after him.  
  
Elizabeth: Nickila you ok?  
  
Nickila: No. Snape wants me as his you know who.  
  
Elizabeth: Ew.  
  
Sirius: That old git wants you? Man do I feel sorry for you.  
  
Remus: Why do you automatically assume that Snape did this to us?  
  
Sirius: Gives Remus an unbelieving look Remus! He is positively the most evil man we know, excluding Voldemort. He was a Deatheater, he hated us in school, he hates Harry, and he still positively hates us! Now who else would do this?  
  
Elizabeth: Shhh. Don't say the V word!  
  
Nickila: What? Volde…  
  
Eliza: Covers her mouth  
  
Nickila: Um, Draco.  
  
Remus: Blinks at Eliza and backs away  
  
Sirius: Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself.  
  
Nickila: Harry accidentally turned himself invisible.  
  
Remus: What? How?  
  
Eliza: When he was messing with Nickila's wand, laughs Nickila said 'Voldemort' and poof he was gone. He left his cape though. Both girls giggle  
  
Remus: Ooooooooooookay.  
  
Sirius: Starts to make toadstools appear around them  
  
Nickila: My wand can make Harry appear duh. Waves wand and says Harry Why are you making toadstools appear? Harry appears  
  
Sirius: Glares at Nickila Stop interrupting!  
  
Harry: Oh my! blushes  
  
Remus: Really, do you two know nothing?!! Voldemort is terrified of toadstools! Sirius is just creating a forest of toadstools to keep him out!  
  
Harry: Nickila, um I found your you know what.  
  
Eliza: Why be afraid of toadstools? And Harry what are you mumbling about?  
  
Nickila: Smiles and blushes  
  
Sirius: Continues to make toadstools as far as the eye can see  
  
Remus: Don't know, all I know is that he is deathly afraid of toadstools. He'd rather kill himself than go near toadstools  
  
Ron walks in.  
  
Ron: Harry! Hermione and I have been looking all over for you.  
  
Eliza: Bats eye lashes Hello Ronald.  
  
Nickila: Oh no! Harry you found it, yeah! Jumps up and down  
  
Harry walks over to her and hands it over.  
  
Harry: Here you go.  
  
Nickila: No, you keep it.  
  
Ron: Come on, Hermione is impatient.  
  
Harry: I'll be there. Hey Nicki.  
  
Sirius: Hey Harry, how do we get out of here?  
  
Harry: Through the door. It leads to the Griffindor tower.  
  
Remus: Didn't you come through the door to get here?  
  
Sirius: No. I just kinda appeared. Hmmmmmmm… Wonder if Bumblebee is still mad. Ought to avoid him in any case. Realizes he has blocked the way to the door with toadstools Ooooooo! Runs and jumps on the toadstools. He starts to bounce  
  
Nicki: Sirius, what did you do? Come on tell me!  
  
Sirius: What do you mean? I made toadstools and they're bouncy.  
  
Nicki: Not that, I was talking about Bumblebee.  
  
Sirius: Gives an evil grin I'll never tell!  
  
Eliza: Makes a fist Tell me now or else!  
  
Sirius: Had bounced his way back to flat ground What am I supposed to tell you? Why I call Bumblebee Bumblebee?  
  
Nicki: Why would he be mad at you?  
  
Sirius: Well… Looks very awkward That's um, a very good question. One I'll be more than happy to answer later.  
  
Eliza: Let's get out of here first.  
  
Sirius: As long as it's nowhere near Bumblebee.  
  
Ron: Oh, you know that Dumbledore is looking for two Ravenclaw girls. Both girls look away  
  
Remus: Interesting. Everyone seems to be running from Bumblebee.  
  
Nicki: Uh oh! Got two go!  
  
Remus: Hold it! You're not leaving without us.  
  
Sirius: Yeah, if you're in trouble with Bumblebee then you have to come with us. Sirius and Remus grab Nicki and Eliza by the arms and head for the door. Bye Ron!  
  
Ron: They have to come with me and Harry, not you!  
  
Eliza: Sure Ronald. winks  
  
Ron: It's Ron, not Ronald!  
  
Nicki: Coming!  
  
Ron and the girls walk out.  
  
In Dumbledore's office.  
  
Nicki: Yes sir? You needed us?  
  
Eliza: Are we in trouble?  
  
Harry: Yeah, are we?  
  
A sign outside the window read: GIANT BUMBLEBEE'S ARE ATTACKING! And it had a picture of a giant bee chasing Remus and Sirius who would turn around every once in a while and zap the bee then the chase would start again.  
  
Nickila: If it's about the hairy muffins, it was an accident.  
  
Another kid walks in with a dog like creature.  
  
Star: Hi!  
  
Remus walks in.  
  
Dumbledore: Remus, we don't need you…. On second thought we do. Chairs appear  
  
Rouge: Arkanine.  
  
Remus: Ummmmmm… Whatever it is I didn't do it! So really you probably don't need me.  
  
Dumbledore: I enjoyed my hot drink.  
  
Eliza: okay, I'm not asking.  
  
Remus: Squirms in his seat Ummm… Yeah, that…. You know how he is! When he gets an idea in his head there's no stopping him!  
  
There was a snicker and Sirius went flying by the window on a Firebolt.  
  
Star: That is fucking hilarious! Laughs  
  
Remus: Glares at Star  
  
Nicki: Here it comes.  
  
Dumbledore: We need all of your help.  
  
Star: Why me? I'm a pokemon trainer.  
  
Remus: why??  
  
Dumbledore: He is back; Harry already knows who I'm talking about.  
  
Harry: Gasps What? Everyone stares at him  
  
Remus: gasp!  
  
Star: Who is back? Gary or Ash?  
  
A young man with jet-black hair except for one white streak, and yellow eyes walks in. He was carrying a bell on a necklace, but looked tough.  
  
Star: Oh, he looks familiar.  
  
Nicki: Bumble…. I mean Dumbledore, who is he?  
  
Stranger: My name is Rath.  
  
Star: Rouge return. Rouge disappears in a red light  
  
Harry: Whoa! Pulls out wand  
  
Rath: Awww! You took it away!  
  
Star: You freak! Leave me alone!  
  
Eliza: Whispers to Nicki He's hot!  
  
Rath: Why am I a freak? Hey, you guys got any good food?  
  
Remus looks at Dumbledore for an explanation.  
  
Dumbledore: Rath has traveled to tell you what is happening. I have to leave you for hall duty. Be polite Rath.  
  
Rath: WHAAAA!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Remus: Just tell us what Bumblebee brought you here to tell us.  
  
Rath: Glares I'M here to hunt demons, or the closest things to it- death eaters. SO! Who's up to coming with me? Rath smiled happily at the thought. He then sat down on Dumbledore's desk looking at them  
  
Eliza: I am!  
  
Nicki and Star: We are!  
  
Harry: OK  
  
Rath: Yes! I get to go hunting! Yay! Just so long as none of you get in my way, or are demons.  
  
Remus: Count on me and Sirius to be there too.  
  
Star: Who are we hunting? Why are we hunting them?  
  
Harry: Voldemort?  
  
Rath: Uhhhhh… I THINK we're hunting deatheaters and Voldemort, but I have no idea who or what, they are, and we're hunting them because it's fun!! SO, tell me are they REALLY powerful demons? 


	2. Hickabicaboo?

Disclaimer: I own only one of the characters, the rest are owned by others. Also, this was written when I was on tons of caffeine and little sleep. This was written by myself and my friend Minnie. Don't ask cause I don't know.

Thank you Antigone Chaucer of Kells for reviewing! I really appreciate it.I'll try to start the 'cursed cookie' again, but I'm having a problem starting. If you have any suggestions feel free to say them!

Harry: Voldemort is powerful but he is a wizard gone bad. He's been after me since I had the sorcerer's stone and met him again. He almost killed me.

Nicki: Yeah, I've been seeing faces and hearing voices. It's creepy.

Rath: Hmmmm… I know! You could be a dragon knight!

Remus: What do these voices say? Looks skeptically at Nicki

Nicki: The voices are loud and they scream. They call my name. The Face follows me and he won't leave. cries

Rath: looks at Nicki Guess you're not a dragon knight then. Are you crazy?  
Eliza: We told Bumblebee, he just shuddered.

Harry: I can hear the voices and see the face, but no one else can. I think He's back with new friends.

Rath: looks at them for a second Well! Where to now?

Star: When and where did you see and hear the voices?

Nicki: One day before the twenty-first of August, and in Moaning Mertile's bathroom.

Remus shudders at Mertile's name.

Sirius walks in with a small red dragon on his head.

Sirius: Who's is this? points to dragon

Remus snickers at Sirius and Sirius glares at Remus.

Rath stares at Sirius and the dragon.

Star: A Charmander! Whoa!

Nicki: Steve!

Sirius: Take it please! And the other one! Sirius plucks the dragon from his head and another from up his sleeve

Nicki; Thanks to whoever made him appear, but the other one I've never seen.

Rath: FIRE!!! I thought you got lost! Rath runs over to Sirius and grabs Fire

Nicki: My dragon talks of a girl dragon.

Eliza: Oo, he's in love.

Harry: We have to leave NOW!

Rath: All right! Fire is sitting on Rath's shoulder, a sweat drop appears on Fires face and he sighs heavily

Eliza: Steve has to stay here ok?

Nicki: He must, I worry.

Steve: Stive.

Eliza: He agrees?

Nicki: No, he wants to come.

Remus: How do you know what he's saying?

Nicki: When I was little I got lost in the mountains, all start to exit when I heard crying. I found him. Somehow when he talks to me it's English.

Eliza: Her grandpa had the power to talk to dragons and it passed to her.

Rath: Wish I had that ability. Rath looks at Fire who holds up a sign that says: It wouldn't help.

Harry: It doesn't matter now.

Sirius: Wait! Where are we going?

Rath: How do you know it doesn't matter?

Harry: We are going into the Forbidden Forest. And dragons are annoying.

Steve: Stive!

Rath and Fire glare at Harry.

Harry: Don't glare at me, my friend told me that.

Nicki: Don't look at me or Star.

Eliza: Blushes It's hard not to know if he is cussing at me or if he likes me.

Everyone leaves.

In the Forbidden Forest

Rath: looks around Which way to the center?

Harry has a lamp This way. Points to his right

Nicki No, go left, Steve says he senses something.

Sirius: Follow the spiders, eh Harry? Lumos! wand lights up, everyone sees spiders going right Well guess that means something bad is to the left.

Rath: Guess that's the way we go! Rath immediately goes left

Star: No go right!

Nicki: Go straight! looks at lady bugs going right

Eliza: Yeah!

Rath: How are we ever going to find demons if we go right?

Star: I like ladybugs.

Rath: Well I only came because I would get to go demon hunting. No hunting, no going.

Steve: Stive. points straight

Rath: Stops closes his eyes, and stands silently There is a demon aurora all over this forest, so it doesn't matter which way we go, heads straight

Nicki: Harry, do you still have it? looks concerned

Harry yeah, why?

Nicki: Just 'cause.

Sirius: Have what?

Harry: Aggravated Nothing! Nothing that concerns you!

Sirius: Now, now Harry. No need to get upset just because your girlfriend gave you something. Wasn't a hicky was it?

Harry: No!

Nicki: Don't even ask Eliza, she doesn't know.

A shadow crosses the path.

Eliza: screams What was that?!

Rath takes the bell from his neck. He turns around holding it in his hand, ready to fight.

Remus pulls out his wand and lights it looking for what the shadow was and where it landed. A Squirrel with wings stood still.

Rath: Becomes very interested in it Can I kill it?

Eliza: No. Is it V-man?

Remus: Unless something happened to him……No.

Harry: The last time I saw him, he was dust.

Nicki: Help!

Sirius: Huh?

Harry: Where's Nicki?

Everyone hears a scream.

Rath: Uh-oh.

Eliza runs.

Harry: Follow her! Follows and gets lost

Remus: Nicki!

Sirius:

If she was kidnapped, do you think they would leave her ungaged?

Eliza: Ow! Not so tight!

Star: Are you ok?

Eliza: OW!

Harry: anyone? sees a light and moves towards it, it was the guys

Remus: Harry? Where have you been?

Sirius and Remus were busy watching Eliza struggle in pain with nothing touching her. It amused them greatly.

Harry: Eliza what's wrong?

Sirius: This is the best fun I've had in years.

Remus: What about when you turned a ferret into a dragon last quarter?

Eliza: Two or three weeks ago, Nicki was trying a bond spell….

Harry: On who?

Eliza: Uh… Can't tell.

Rath squats down beside Eliza and pokes her.

Eliza: Hey! She messed it up and cast it me!

Rath: Stands up and looks around If we find Nicki we can stop it. Do you know where Nicki is Eliza?

Harry: She can only feel pain.

Eliza: Oh my, calloused hands!

Sirius: Hmm…… Lemme see…… Magic's up certain items If this doesn't work, then you will turn into a pink penguin with green polka dots. Do you want to take the chance Eliza?

Eliza: She can hear me.

Sirius: what do you mean?

Eliza: I have to say hickabicaoo and I have to wait for her to say hosha.

Remus: Well get her to say hosha.

Harry: Hosha?

Eliza: Hickabicaboo……….Hey, where's Rath?

Sirius: looks around He must have gotten lost in the forest. Guess we'll have to find him.

Eliza: Let's get Nicki first! Hickabicaboo.

Nicki: Hosha!

A furry little creature that was white and looked like a rabbit squirrel mix ran into the clearing.

Harry: what the?

It runs away.

Nicki's voice: follow it!

Star: Ok!

Voice: Come back!! Ahhh!!! What are YOU doing here? Hehhehheh!

Everyone runs after the creature.

Harry: trips and falls OW! Hey!

Sirius: Has anyone ever seen a creature like that before?


	3. The Sacred Cesia

Disclaimer: I own only one of the characters, the rest are owned by others. Also, this was written when I was on tons of caffeine and little sleep. This was written by myself and my friend Minnie. Don't ask cause I don't know.

Eliza: I have! turns around and helps Harry to his feet Oculus repairo glasses fix, and they continue running

Remus: Are we even sure it went this way?

Star: You remember Steve?

Harry: Yeah…. Oh, don't tell me!

Star: No, he sent it!

Sirius: Can I keep it once it's done whatever it's supposed to do?

Nicki: No! She has a family

Sirius: And how do you know that? Maybe I could take the whole family…trails off in thought

Eliza: Her family is following us, so don't. They are only little. I want one!

Sirius: See, I could keep them until they're a little older then give then to the students.

Star: You sound like a teacher! Stop it!

Sirius: I AM a teacher!

Star: But you're fifteen!

Nicki: Hey, I see a lamp!

Remus: Believe it or not, me and Sirius are 35 years old, but thanks to a cursed cookie Snape gave us, we regressed into fifteen year olds. So he gave twenty years back to us.

Sirius: And we still know all the spells we did when we were older.

Harry: Nicki what color is it?

Nicki: Green, why?

Sirius: Why is it green?

Nicki: I'm over near a brook.

Star: Charazard go!

A dragon-like creature comes out of a poke ball.

Rath walks up out of nowhere holding his now bloodied bell.

Star: You ok? Unties Nicki

Nicki: Rath….stares at him

Rath: huh?

Nicki: Are you hurt?

Eliza: blushes What's the bell for?

Rath: Um…scratches the back of his head I'm fine Nicki. Just a little trouble back there, but nothing I can't handle. The bell? Hehheh. It was a gift from a friend. He smiles mischievously By the way have any of you seen a little sacred running around here?

Nicki: No.

Eliza: It's on your head. smiles

Rath: No, that's Fire.

Eliza: Oh, then it's behind you.

Harry: What's a sacred?

Rath: looks around. Is infuriated with Eliza It' a white, fuzzy animal. Like a cross between a rabbit and a squirrel.

Harry: Oh, then no.

Eliza: It's on the tree behind you.

Rath: This isn't funny anymore Eliza. It's really important that I find the sacred.

Harry stares at the tree and points

Star: Oh my gosh!

Rath turns around fast enough to give someone whiplash.

Rath: Cesia! plucks sacred Cesia off the tree and puts her on his shoulder Don't fall off.

Harry: Whoa!

Star: Cool!

Harry: Need a leash?

Rath: For Cesia? No, just some demon blood, but I can't find any.

Eliza: Then let's hunt!

Nicki: What was your friends name Rath?

Rath: Huh? What friend?

Nicki: The one who gave you the cat bell!

Rath: Oh! Cesia gave it to me when she lost her memory! But I agree with Eliza, let's hunt!

Eliza: blushes Ok.

Harry: Then let's go. starts to walk

Everyone follows Harry.

Rath suddenly stops and looks left.

Harry: what's up?

Rath: Something…Bad… is over there. Let's go!

Suddenly Rath is holding a huge sword and running left.

Star: following Let's go! We're on!

Rath disappears into the shadows and everyone hears the cry of an animal.

Eliza: Running left NO!!!!

Voice: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!

Everyone hears more sounds of slaughter, then complete silence.

Star: Oh no!

Sirius: We've got to help him!

Nicki: Harry, use it now!

The clearing Rath is in starts glowing.

Harry: Where did I put it?

Nicki: Look! points to the glowing

Remus: What are you looking for?

Harry: It!

Eliza: Rath! Sits down and breaks into tears

Nicki: He promised not to tell.

Sirius: Well hurry and find it, Rath could be dying!

Eliza: her back to everyone NO.

Sirius: No what?

Nicki: Is it him?

Eliza: I can't tell.

Remus lights his wand and walks over to her.

Eliza covers her eyes.

Harry: Ew.

Remus; Well, it's not Rath, but it doesn't have a face anymore.

Girls: Don't tell us that!

Voldemort: Rath is gone! You are defenseless Potter!

Sirius: Gone? Defenseless? We still have our wands.

Star: I found Rath! He's okay!

Eliza: Cool! Screw you Voldemort!

Rath: What took you guys so long? I'm hungry and there are more demons to fight!

Voldemort: Try and survive my neck of the woods! Hahahahaahahahaha!

Nicki: Use it now!

Harry: OK!

Star: Who is that?

Eliza: V-man.

Rath: Stands up Oh, you mean that guy we were supposed to look for? the fire in the clearing brightens

Nicki: What are you talking about Rat?

Harry: The stone is red.

Fear comes over Nicki's face.

Eliza: What's wrong?

Rath: Ummm… You said it was 'V-man' talking. Isn't that the main person we are looking for?

Harry: Yes.

Nicki: He is here if it's red. And Green means east, so yellow means north. Don't ask about south.

Rath: Well shouldn't we be looking or him?

Harry: The stone is pink.

Eliza: The stone is a locator.

Remus: What does pink mean?

Star: Oops…

Nicki: He's not here.

Sirius: Chicken!  
SStar: My grandma is sick.

Eliza: I have to protect the stones.

Nicki: I have to stay here. Go.

Sirius: I have classes, sorry.

Remus: Me too.

Eliza: You're a teacher that goes to class?

Sirius: Sure! To teach you!

Eliza: Oh.

Star, Eliza, Remus, and Sirius leave.

Rath: Well I guess it's just us three now. Let's go!

Nicki: pulls out a portal knife Here we go! Cuts a star shaped hole and they all walk through it.

They enter a barren world with a temple with creepy cat statues. The eyes light up as they pass.

Nicki: Oh, I know who owns this place. walks forward

Harry: Wait!

Rath: Who?

Nicki: Harry, she is good. Don't worry. Her name is…

Female Voice: Queen Serenity.

Rath: Hmmm…

Serenity: I am she. Nicki? Is that you? You've grown!

Rath: And you know her how?

Serenity: She saved my daughter.

Rath: Who is?

Cesia has a look of disapproval on her face and Fire shakes his head in disapproval.

Nicki: Reenie.

Harry: Who?

Rath: Do you have any food here?

Serenity: Quickly follow me!

Harry: The stone is red.

Serenity: West is where my castle is.

They walk for a while finally coming to a white castle that sparkles. A king was standing out in front.

Nicki: King Endymen! Bows

Harry looks up and sees the shadow of the dark moon.

Rath: So when do we get to the food?

Fires eyes get big and he falls off Rath's head. Cesia hits Rath in the back of his head, then scrambles down and bows before Endymen.


	4. Elyceon

Disclaimer: I own only one of the characters, the rest are owned by others. Also, this was written when I was on tons of caffeine and little sleep. This was written by me and my friend Minnie. Don't ask cause I don't know.

Rath: Ow! What was that for?

Fire: holds up a sign that says- He's a king! Be more respectful! Cesia nods in agreement

Rath: You know I could leave you like that. Cesia looks scared and angry

Endymen: It's quite alright. Is holding a tiny baby girl.

Harry: We have an extra moon?

Serenity: Yes, Queen Nehelenia lives in her mirror. hugs Endymen

Endymen: Call me Darrien. It was my Earth name.

Serenity: I will help and the scouts are fine.

Harry: Scouts? Looks confused. Smiles

Reenie: Goo. smiles

Rath: Who are 'the scouts'?

Seven girls walk up.

Girls: Nicki! All run up to her

Rath: Wow…I'm hungry. Can we get food now? I'm dying.

Mars: has a bowl of fruit Help yourself, but share or else!

Serenity: Oooo! Don't mind if I do!

Rath and Fire help themselves to the fruit. Cesia just shakes her head.

Mercury: The oranges are two days old!

Serenity: We were about to eat, come let us dine.

Darrien: Let's go! Reenie is hungry and stinks. looks sick

Rath: Free food! Let's go!

Venus: Doors open! All walk in

Nicki: Wow, you've improved it!

Harry: Who owns the cat castle?

Cesia is awed at the size of the castle.

Serenity: Luna and Artimus.

A table is set with food.

Serenity: What's the special today?

Rath: Food!

Rath sits down and begins to eat. Fire and Cesia sit down next to him begin to eat too.

Chef: Snails and soup.

Darrien: Ew!

Rath continued to eat. He was really hungry.

Harry and Nicki sit, Darrien leaves.

Cesia walks over to Serenity and peers at Reenie.

Reenie blinks and cries.

Serenity: Shhhh.

Cesia blinks and tries to comfort Reenie by dancing and hopping. Rath saw Cesia dancing and started to laugh.

Serenity: Wow. She stopped crying.

Darrien walks in.

Darrien: What has happened? has bottle and fresh diaper

Rath: And here I had to ask for a dance, all she has to do is cry. Cesia glares at him Hey, it's not my fault that all witches demons are dead.

Fire: Holds up sign that says- You killed all of them.

Rath: Well,… They shoulda known not to attack the castle.

Fire: They didn't. You attacked all of them in the forest.

Rath: I can't help it! They deserved it!

Serenity: Eat and you shall stay here.

Nicki: Than…ks. looks up

Darrien: …No…fear and doubt came over him

Rath: Huh?

Harry: The stone is red.

Nicki runs outside and looks up.

Nicki: What's up there?

Serenity: Nehelenia! She must have found the Cortet.

Rath: What are you guys talking about?

Nicki: The Amazon Cortet is a band of four young girls. CereCere, JunJun, PollaPolly, and VisuVisu. They used to be free…and are now….

Darrien: Controlled. We are busted!

Rath: Do we get to fight?

Serenity: Watch for a circus tent.

Rath: Why?

A tent comes down.

Rath: Wow. This is new.

A curtain is drawn and a tall woman walks out.

Lady: Hello Queen Serenity.

Rath: A show!

Nicki: Stand back.

Nehelenia: I have come to make a truce. mumbles something

Rath: If you're going to make a truce, you have to speak up.

Harry: What?

Nehelenia: I shall never doubt the dreams of innocent dreamers, I shall never doubt the dreams of innocent children, and I shall never ever doubt your worst nightmares. points to Nicki Attack her!

Rath: Now that's a weird thing to say. What does it mean?

Nicki: is being captured Help!

Rath creates a fireball in each hand and throws them at Nicki's capturers. Each time the fire touched something it became brighter and hotter and spread to all of the capturers.

Capturers: Ahhh! writhe in agony

Nicki: Let me go! Now! kicks at them and she falls down

Capturers are dead.

Harry: Nicki!

Rath stares at his handiwork.

Harry: Are you ok?

Nicki: No, I'm burnt.

Rath: Hehe. sweat drop appears Sorry about that.

Nicki: Use the healing spell Harry. I know you can do it.

Harry: nervous Ok. mumbles something and Nicki's leg heals

Rath: Wow….stares

Nicki: Aw, close enough.

Rath: Well what now?

Serenity: was asleep What happened? stares at the lifeless bodies

Rath: Hopefully there will be more demons to fight in the morning.

The next day

Harry: Good morning Rath.

Rath: Oh. Hello Harry. Got any plans for today?

Harry: Let's get Nicki. smiles

Rath: Okay, then what? Can we go demon hunting?

Nicki: We already are Rath. Harry, what color is the stone?

Rath: But we haven't seen any demons!

Harry: It's now….yellow.

Rath: Do you think we'll see any demons?

Nicki: Yeah.

Darrien: Sure you will, but be quiet when passing Elyceon. OK?

Rath: Why?

Darrien: stares down Uh. leaves

Rath: Are you going to tell me why?

Serenity: holding Reenie Elyceon was Darrien's palace, now it's… gone. Reenie babbles

Rath: Then how are we passing it?

Serenity: On Earth you will probably pass it without knowing, so only in your dreams will you see it.

Harry: Wow.

Rath stares blankly at Serenity.

Nicki: It's true, I've seen it, just last night.

Darrien: whispers Helios.

Rath just shrugs it off and starts happily in a northern direction with Cesia and Fire on his shoulders.

Nicki: Come on Harry! they leave

Rath: After walking for a while Are we there yet?

Harry: The stone is green.

Rath turns east smiling.

Nicki: What?

Rath: Huh?

Nicki: Why are you smiling?

Rath: We might fight demons.

Harry: How do you know?

Rath: his smile deepens I can tell these things.

Nicki: Sword of hate! sword with broken hearts decorating it appears Lets roll.

Rath: What are you doing?

Nicki: sets sword down I'm preparing. Duh.

Harry: sweats You had that the whole time?

Nicki: Yeah, why?

Rath: shakes his head You really don't know how to hunt demons do you? You draw your sword only after they charge, it makes the fight more interesting. Besides, they're still a ways off.

Nicki: Oh, then sword of hate return. smiles an blushes

Harry: Well, the stone is purple.

Nicki: That's south. Let's move on. Harry, don't forget to concentrate on Voldemort, ok?

Harry: Anything to get rid of him once and for all. Concentrates. Stone turns blue

They all start walking west.

Rath: This is boring! Can I borrow that knife thing you had?

Nicki: Stay away from cutting a circle portal. hands him the portal knife

Rath thinks for a moment, then cuts a portal the shape of a scythe.

Harry: Whoa.

Rath grins hugely.

Rath: Well are we going? he steps through the portal

Nicki: Yeah!

She grabs Harry by the arm.

Rath: Wow… A forest. Maybe demons live here!

Harry: How anticlimactic. frowns

Everyone hears sounds of a fight.


End file.
